


ミッドガルドの、いやらしい話

by Wondy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ロキはネット上でスラッシュ小説を発見する。早速、それらをソー、トニー、スティーヴに送りつけて戸惑わせ、ご満悦なロキだったが、次第に彼らの間に変化が……。</p>
            </blockquote>





	ミッドガルドの、いやらしい話

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of[ "Midgardian Smut"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/316226) by [LulaMadison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison)  
> I translated the story with original writer: LulaMadison's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　スティーヴはキッチンテーブルにラップトップを置き、コーヒーを入れてから腰かけると、メールのチェックを始めた。初めてトニーにコンピューターとインターネットを見せられた時には使いこなせる気がしなかったが、自分がどれだけテクノロジーに詳しいのか見せびらかしたくて仕方のない人間が24時間傍にいる場合、何も難しいことではなかった。

　メールをクリックし、最初の一通を読み始める。彼の伯母の曾々々孫にあたる8歳の可愛らしい小さな女の子からのメールで、彼女が書いた物語や写真を定期的に送ってきてくれていた。長い年月の間に知人の殆どが年を取り亡くなっていた一方で、この世界に、こうしてまだ家族として繋がりのある人がいるのというのは、スティーヴにとってとても大切なことだった。

“しんあいなるスティーヴおじさんへ”と、メールは書き出されていた。“学校でおじさんのお話を書きました。わたしが、おじさんのことを大すきで、おじさんはすごいヒーローだと思うから書きました。わたしが二番目に好きなのはアイアンマンです。わたしは、おじさんがアイアンマンにキスをするといいと思います”

　8歳児が書いたにしてはちょっと変じゃないかなと思ったが、とりあえず読み進める。

“おじさんはアイアンマンと結婚をして、初夜では、もっともっととねだるまで、彼の硬く濡れたペニスに一晩中ファックしてもらうべきだと思います。  
愛を込めて、アニーより  
PS.　おじさんはまだヴァージンですか？”

　スティーヴはラップトップをバタンと閉めると、トニーの研究室に急行した。

==========================

「要するに、ウィルスは検出されなかったと。IPアドレス、メールの送信者を特定するものだよ、それもチェックするが、本文が改竄されていたって？」スティーヴが電話を置くと同時に、トニーが尋ねた。

「ああ、アニーの母親によると、メールの書き出しから僕が彼女のヒーローだという部分までは同じだが、残りの部分は違うそうだ」

「ということは、アイアンマンが二番目に好きなヒーローだという部分は、彼女が書いたんじゃないのか。全くガッカリだな」

「トニー、問題に専念してくれないか？」

「オーケー、オーケー……。他のメールはどうだい？」

「これから確認する」そう言って、スティーヴは最初のメールを開いた。「これも改竄されている。本文に書かれているのは、ええーと、僕の……を2インチから3インチに膨張させ……いや、トニー、何をだかは分かるだろ……リンクがついているけれど、クリックした方がいいか？」

「ダメに決まってるだろ。いいかい、あなたの銀行口座に100万ドルを振り込みますと書かれていても、絶対に個人情報を送信したりするなよ。次のメールは？」

「以前利用したCDショップからのメールマガジンだ」

「開封して」

　次のメールを開封する。「これは大丈夫そうだ。最新セールとショップからのお知らせに……うわっ」

「どうした？」

　スティーヴはラップトップの画面をトニーに向けてから、メールの下半分を指さした。そこに書かれていたのは-----

“最新セール：“90歳の童貞男”ブルーレイ50％オフ！90歳の童貞男ことスティーヴ・ロジャーズがプレイボーイ、トニー・スタークに優しくヴァージンを奪われるハート・ウォーミング・ストーリー！“超巨根人ハルク”50％オフ……”

　トニーはバックボタンを押し、次のメールを開いて最初の行を読んだ。

“『もっと、トニー、もっと激しく』そう喘ぎながら、スティーヴは両脚を広げ胸につくまで持ち上げた……”

「オーケー、確認はもう充分だ」と、トニー。

「全てのメールが改竄されているのか？」スティーヴの問いにトニーが頷を返す。「どうやってこんなことが？」

「通信路のどこかで誰かがメールを傍受し、どうやってか中身を変えているんだ」  
　トニーが自分のラップトップを取り出しパスワードを入力する。  
「全てのメールは、それぞれが別々のサーバーから送信されてくるが、唯一共通しているのが我々のサーバーだ」

「何をしているんだ？」

「私から君にメールを送る」  
　再びスティーヴのラップトップを開き、受信トレイを空にする。  
「このメールは我々のサーバーだけを介する。もし誰かがこのサーバーをハッキングしているなら、本文を書き変える間にタイムラグが生じて受信が遅くなる筈だ」

　メールはトニーが送信ボタンを押したコンマ0001秒後に、スティーヴの受信トレイに現れた。スティーヴが開封すると同時に、揃ってモニターを覗きこんでいた二人の口が驚きにあぐりと開く。

“件名：Test  
本文：  
　 ／⌒＼  
（　_｜_　）  
　｜　　｜ 　  
　｜　　 ｜  
　｜　　 ｜  
　｜　　 ｜  
（___|___)　　”  
（訳注：男性器のAA）

「不可能だ」トニーが言う。「こんな瞬時に中身を書き替えられる筈がない」

「不可能だって？」スティーヴが訊き返す。「あるいは、人間の手には不可能ってことでは？」

「サーバー内にエリアンが侵入したとでも？」

「エイリアンというより……もしかしたら、北欧神話の神とか？いるじゃないか、悪戯好きの……」

「あの緑のロクデナシか！ぶっ殺してやる！」

「スターク！」ソーが叫びながら部屋に入って来た。「先程、妙な伝達を受取ったのだが」

「君もかい？」と、スティーヴが尋ねる。

「そなたにも届いているのか？もう読んでしまったか？これは非常に個人的な内容だぞ」

　トニーがソーからラップトップを取り上げて開いた。

「フューリーから届いたのだ」ソーが説明する。「彼はどこにいる？このふしだらなものについて説明が欲しい」

“件名：ソー・オーディンソン小話  
本文：ソーはロキの唇を貪りながら、トリックスターの後孔を指でこすり、その指をゆっくりと内部に侵入させ……”

「何てこった」  
　そう言い、トニーはラップトップを端に避けた。  
「スティーヴ、あんたは読むな。これはフューリーからじゃない。誰かが元のメッセージを改竄して、こんな文面に変えたんだ」

「思いつくのは、ロキしかいない」スティーヴが言う。

「私が弟の体を犯す文書を、当の弟が送って寄越したと、そなたはそう言っているのか？」威嚇するようにソーが言う。

「ええ……と」スティーヴは宥めるように返した。「こういう悪戯は……何て言うか、ロキがやりそうな……」

　ソーはロキ犯人説について一瞬だけ思案し、それから顔を上げて叫んだ。  
「弟よ！聞えているのだろう！姿を現した方が身の為だぞ！」

　部屋の隅から聞えてきたクスクスという低い笑い声に三人が振り向くと、ロキが影の中から現れ、笑みに顔を歪ませて言った。

「呼んだかな？」

「これは一体何のつもりだ？何故このような汚らわしいものを送って寄越した？」と、ソー。

「面白いからさ」ロキが答える。「猥褻なメッセージを読んだ時のキャプテンの赤面ときたら、全く楽しませてもらったよ」

「お前が書いたのか？」

「そんなわけないだろ、ソー。インターネットを旅して、たまたま見つけたのだ」

「その場合、“閲覧して”って言うんだよ。旅して、じゃなくな」  
　知識をひけらかしたい誘惑に抗えず、トニーが口を挟む。

「スターク」ロキが鼻を鳴らす。「モータル共はインターネットを閲覧する。私はモータルとは違う」

「待てよ。お前、インターネットの“中に”入れるって言いたいのか？だから、あんな瞬時にメールを書き替えられたと？」

「無論だ。瞬間移動と変身能力のある身には容易いこと」

「つまり、変身するって何にだよ？1と0の電子信号にか？」

「話にならんな！」ロキが言う。「貴様は何も理解できておらん。その内に貴様も悟るだろうが、お前達が科学者と呼ぶ存在、それはこの私のことでもある。ただ、私はお前達のずっと先を行っているのだよ」

「弟よ、このような真似は止めにせねばなん」

「さもなきゃ、どうする？」脅迫的な態度でソーににじり寄る。「あんたに私は止められん。やってみろ、追っ払えもしないから」

　暫く兄弟で睨み合った後、ロキが言った。

「私が送ったものを読んで楽しんだかい？もっと沢山あるぞ」

「読んでなどおらん」

「読むべきだ」片手を上げて、指で気怠げにソーの顎をなぞる。「あんなに……面白い読み物はないぞ」

　兄弟の様子を見て、トニーとスティーヴが後ずさる。このタチの悪い兄弟喧嘩が始まると、いつだってビルの倒壊と100フィート圏内のあらゆる物を破壊する結果を招くのだ。しかし、予想に反してロキがすっと身を引いた。

「人と会う約束があるので行かねばならん。それでは御機嫌よう、諸君」そう言い残し、彼は姿を消した。

==========================

「奴を追っ払えないとはどういうことだ？」と、フューリーが問い詰めた。「我々のサーバーはハッカーに対して鉄壁の防御ではなかったのか？君は、世界一のセキュリティと暗号化を備えていると言った筈だ」

「厳密には、ハッキングじゃない」と、トニーが答える。

「説明してみろ」

　両拳を握りしめ、フューリーはドンとデスクを叩いた。

「ロキは自分を科学者だと言い、ソーは魔術とはすなわち科学だと言っている」

「ふむ……」

「最もそれらしい見解は、これが何らかの原子レベルで作用しているってことだ。言うなれば、ロキは原子を再配置することで車をアイスクリームにも変えられるし、電子シグナルを再配置することでメールのテキストだって改竄できるってわけだ」

「不可能だ！」

「我々にはね。あるいは、我々の科学理解度では不可能なのかだが。アスガルド人達は古（いにしえ）の者達だぞ。彼らが、どうやってその方法を学んだかなんて知りようもないだろ」

「もしロキにそのレベルのパワーがあるのなら、なぜ奴は、これまでの戦いで君らを殲滅しなかった？」

「ふーむ、遊び相手がいなくなるからじゃないか？」

　フューリーは、暫くトニーをまじまじと見てから言った。「で、どうする？」

「どうにもできないな」トニーが答える。「ネットワーク上の強化を行ったとしても、ロキが建物内にテレポートするのを止めることはできん。時間を貰えれば、侵入を阻止する為の装置を何か作れるかもしれないが、それまでは、ネットワークに何をしようと恰好の的になるだけだ」

***

　フューリーは全ネットワークを遮断する命令を出し、反対を押し切って全てを紙ベースで行うようにした。必要な情報を全てプリントアウトしてから手渡しでやり取りしているせいで、今や何事にも一々時間がかかる。  
　さらにフューリーは、この現状はスタークが“ロキ問題”を解決するまでの一時的な措置に過ぎないと全スタッフに報せるメモをタイプし、書面をコピー部門に持って行くと、全部署に回すよう指示を残した。

　約20分後、フューリーの内線が鳴った。

『長官、こちらコピー部門です。先程の書面のコピーに、いささか問題が生じました』と、電話越しの声が言った。

「コピー機のトラブルなら、私ではなく技術サポートに連絡しろ」

『いいえ、長官。内密に済ませた方が良い問題だと判断しまして』

「何なんだ？」

『そのう……、我々は、コピー機と書面とを何度も何度もチェックしたのですが……』

「実際に何が問題なんだ？」言い淀む相手にだいぶ苛つきながら尋ねる。

『間違いなく長官のメモをプリントしている筈なのに、しかし、コピー機から出てくるコピーの全てが……ポルノなんです……長官とオーディンとかいう名前の男との』

「何だと！？」フューリーは金切り声を上げた。

***

　翌朝になって、ネットワークが復旧された。新たに改竄されていたのは、ソーとトニーとスティーヴのメールだけだった。  
　ソーは手で隠しながらそのメールを読み、即座に削除した。  
　トニーは数時間を費やしてロキが送ってきたリンク全てを読み、最後に“もっとポルノをご希望の方はこちらから”と書いてあるメールに返信したが、それにはアマゾンのカスタマセンターから“何ですか？”との返信が戻ってきた。

　スティーヴは受信トレイを開き、どのメールも読まないまま削除していった----ある日、好奇心に負けるまでは。彼は、メールにあったリンクを神経質にクリックして読み始めた。  
　物語は目を見張るほど良く書けており、どの台詞もトニーの口から語られるのを想像することができた。物語が気の利いた展開をみせながら、作品上のスティーヴとトニーとがソファーの上でキスを交わす段になって、スティーヴはトニーの唇が自分の唇に触れるのを思い描き始めていた。そして、その思い付きに随分と心を惹かれたことに、唯ただ驚いたのだった。

==========================

　ソーはベッドに腰を下ろし、ブーツを脱ごうとしていた。そこに、何か音楽のような、けれど、くぐもった音が聞えてきた。枕の下でぼんやりと何かが震えているのを感じ、手探りでその物体を見つける。

　それは携帯電話だった。スタークが使っているのを見たことがあったし、一つあげようかとも言われていたが、ソーはその申し出を断っていた。なので、なぜ携帯電話がここにあるのかは分からない。  
　その携帯電話のスクリーンには、親指と小指を立てて残りの指を丸めた片手を耳元に掲げながら満面の笑みを浮かべる弟の顔が映っていた。

♪All the single ladies. All the single ladies.♪

　どうすべきか分からずに、ソーは携帯電話をじっと見つめた。

「まったくもう、ソー！」

　腰に緑のタオルだけを緩く巻きつけた恰好で部屋に現れたロキが、そう叫ぶなり、スクリーン上の緑のボタンを指して言う。「電話が鳴ったら、ここを押せ」  
　それから、再び姿を消した。

　ソーは緑のボタンを押し、耳の横に携帯電話を掲げて言った。「もしもし」

『もしもし』ロキが喉を鳴らす。『今、何を着ている？』

「だが……知っているだろう。先程ここに現れたのだから」

『いいから、言えよ』ロキが強く言い返す。

「いつものアーマーだ」

『いいねぇ、マントも着けている？』

「無論、アーマーの一部だからな」

『何色の？』

「ロキ、赤だってことは、お前も知っているだろう」

『赤かぁ。今、赤を身に纏ったあんたを想像しているところだ』

「弟よ、なぜ服を着ていなかった？」

『電話越しに話をすると興奮するって聞いたからさ。今日のところは、いやらしい物語にも飽きたところだったし』

「まだあんな物を読んでいるのか？」

『ソー、インターネットはいやらしい物語で溢れているのだよ。まだ1/6しか探求できていない』

「弟よ、お前は書物を読むのが早い方だと思っていたがな」

『早いよ。しかし、一日にそう何度も自慰はできない』

「ロキ！何てことを言うんだ！おい、どうすればこの会話を終わりにできる？」

『赤いボタンを押せ。いや、待て、ソ----』

　ソーは電話を切るとバスルームに行き、一番ぶ厚いタオルで電話をぐるぐる巻きにしてからトイレの排水管の後ろに置いた。どうすればいいのかは、明日スタークに訊くとしよう。

***

　大声で笑いながら、トニーは勢いよくデスクを叩いた。

「何が可笑しいのだ、スターク？」と、ソー。

「すまん、すまん」トニーが涙を拭いて言う。「しかし、今週で一番笑った」

「そなたなら、どうすべきか知っていると思ったのだがな」

「そうだねぇ、私なら楽しむね。神様相手にテレフォン・セックスなんて、なかなかできることじゃない」

「スターク！俺の弟にやましいことをしてみろ、目にものを見せてやるぞ」

「おおっと！よせよ、ビッグガイ。あんたのテリトリーに踏み込みゃしないよ」

「何を言いたい？」

　その時、寝不足から赤い目をしたスティーヴがキッチンに入って来くるなり、携帯電話をテーブルの上に放り投げた。

「君の弟に、僕に電話をするなと言え！」

　スティーヴはソーに向かって叫ぶと、そのまま部屋を出て行った。

==========================

　夜の電話は習慣になり始めていた。最初の頃、ソーは携帯電話を粉々にして捨ててみたが、不思議なことに、それは数分後には再びサイドテーブルの上に現れていた。  
　電源が切れるままにもしてもみたが、かまわず電話は鳴り続けた。トニーがシムカード抜き取ってみせても、まだ電話は鳴り続ける。  
　ならばと、ソーが着信音を無視すると、部屋を揺るがすような信じられない大音量で鳴り続け、他のメンバー達から、いいから電話に出ろと怒鳴られるハメになった。

　結局のところ、電話に出て一時間かそこらロキに戯言を喚かせてから、もう寝ると言った方が早いとソーは悟った。時として、それはかつての日々を思い起こさせる温かで心地のよい会話になり、また違う時には、インターネット上にロキとドゥームがデートをすれば良いのにという書き込みがあったと言ってロキが激昂したりもした。ちなみに、ソーを最も苛つかせたのもその話題だった。

「ロキ、意味不明な電話をしてくるのは止めてくれんか」ある晩、ソーは言った。

『いいや、止めんぞ！今、奴らが何と言っているか知っているか？』

「奴らとは誰だ？」

『いやらしい物語を書いているミッドガーディアン共だ！』

「知らんよ、ロキ」疲れた目を擦りながら尋ねる。「何と言っている？」

『みんなして、私があんたより小さいと考えているらしい！』声に憤怒を滲ませて、ロキが答える。

「お前は俺より小さいだろ」

『何てことを！たった1インチの差だろう！1インチなんて差にもならん！』

「お前が非常に細いという意味かもしれんぞ」

『あんたがデブ過ぎるって意味かもな！』ぴしゃりと言い返す。

「ロキ、何て酷いことを言うんだ」

『ごめん』

「お前も大きくなりたいなら、もっと鍛錬を積むといい。いつでも相手になってやるぞ」

『組み手は好きじゃないだよ。汗でベトベトになるのも、ハァハァ言うのを好きじゃない』

「だから、現実世界で他者と親密になるより、卑猥な物語を読むのを好むのだな」

『黙れ、兄上！何人（なんびと）たりとも、このロキに触れてはならんのだ！』

　ロキはそう叫んで電話を切った。

　弟を苛つかせて早めに電話を切らせたことにソーは一人でにんまりと笑い、ベッドに横になった。うとうとし始めた頃、メッセージの着信音が聞えた。顔をしかめ、サイドテーブルから携帯電話を取り上げる。

　それは画像メッセージだった。ロキの写真の上に白い写植文字で“私はパンツの中にムジョルニアを持っている”とあり、その下に彼の手書き文字で“ざまあみろ。ミッドガーディアン共が、私の方が大きいと思っている箇所を見つけたぞ(笑)”と書かれていた。

***

　翌晩も同様に、ロキからの電話はインターネットへの文句だった。

『ソー！』ロキが電話越しに鼻をグスグスと鳴らす。『またしても、ミッドガーディアン共が私の心情を傷つけた』

「その通りだ、ロキ。今日お前が送ってきた物語は、とんでもなかったぞ。この俺がお前に無理強いするなどあろう筈がない」

『何？そこ？違う、私が傷ついた部分はそこじゃない。そのテのネタは、私の最も好むところだ。そうではなく、今回、奴らは言ってはいけないことを言ったのだ！』

「何を言われた？」呆れて目を回しながら尋ね返す。

『私の子供達を怪物だと言うのだ！』

「おお……。それは、確かに酷く無礼だな」

『むぅぅ、奴らに思い知らせてやる』ロキの声が急に刺々しくなる。

「どうするつもりだ？」

『奴らの大切なウェブサイトに負荷をかけてオフラインにしてやるのさ』

「弟よ、それは得策かな？」

『なぜ得策ではないと？』

「お前は、まだ卑猥な物語を読むのが好きなのだろう。もしそのサイトを見られなくしたら、それも読めなくなるぞ」

　ロキは一瞬間を置いてから答えた。

『うぅむ、そうだな……そんなことは分かっている！ならば、ウェブデザイナーを洗脳してコメントを全部消してやろう。この私を侮るなと教えてやる！』

「何だかよく分からんが、それが、そんなに重要なことなのか、弟よ？」

『ああ、ソー！非常に重要だ！』と、笑い飛ばし「おっと、もう行かねば。朝のメールチェックを忘れるなよ。凄いのを送ってやるから。スティーヴとスタークにも言っておけ』

***

「スティーヴ？スティーヴ！」  
　トニーは叫びながら大急ぎでマンション内を走っていた。手遅れになる前にスティーヴを見つけなければ。キッチンに駆け込み、ラップトップを前にスティーヴがキッチンテーブルに座っているのを見つける。

「そのリンクをクリックするな！」

　トニーはテーブルに駆け寄り、スティーヴの目を両手で塞いだ。しかし、遅過ぎた。スティーヴは既にその絵を見てしまっており、トニーの手を払いのけた。

「人々は、僕らがこんなことをしていると思っているのか？」首を傾げて、スティーヴが尋ねる。

「というか、そういう願望だな」

「僕らにこんなことをして欲しいって？」

「もし、慰めになるとしたら」同じく首を傾げて、トニーが答える。「あんたが本当に楽しんでいるように見えるってとこかな」

　二人は暫し沈黙に座したまま、その極めて良く描けた絵を----トニーが覆いかぶさるようにして、テーブルの上でスティーヴを抱いている絵を見つめた。

「アーティストが誰にしろ」スティーヴが言う。「才能に溢れた人達だってことは認めざるを得ないな」

「ああ、よく特徴を捉えている」

「しかし、特定の部位については遠近法から外れているし、実際より大きくなっている気がする」

「おい！そう言うなよ。もう一回言ってみろ、この絵がどれだけ正確か、あんたに見せてやらなきゃならなくなる」

「こういうの、自分で描いてみたいかも」スティーヴがトニーに振り向く。

「生身のモデルが必要になるね？」スティーヴに身を寄せながら、トニーが答える。

「そうだな……細部を……もっと近くで……」  
　トニーのキスに遮られ、スティーヴが最後まで言い終えることはなかった。

　その頃、居住区のどこかで、ソーがロキから送られてきた画像リンクをクリックした。そして、スティーヴとトニーはてっきり少女の悲鳴を聞いたのかと思った。

==========================

「弟よ、そろそろ夜更けだぞ」ソーが言った。「もう電話は終いにして、続きは明朝にせんか？」

『実際に読んだ多くの物語の中で、痛い程の情熱を伴って、あんたが私を呼ぶ言葉があるのだが、どの言葉か分かるかな？もう、その言葉自体がセクシーに聞え始めているのだ。それで私を呼んでくれ』

「俺がお前を呼ぶ言葉？“弟よ”か？」

『そう！それだ！もう一回、言ってくれ……』

「弟よ」

『もう一回！』

「弟よ……」

『もう一回……』と、言ったこの時、ロキがあっと息を切らせた。

　ソーはふと間を置いてから、低く呻くように言った。「弟よぉぉぉ……」

　すると、電話口からはロキの激しい息遣いだけが聞えてきたが、それから急に『行かなければ』と言って彼の方から通話が切れた。

　ソーは内心クスリと笑った。いつでもロキに一本取られっ放しというわけではないのだと。  
　ベッドに腰掛けても、ソーの頭の中ではロキの息遣いがずっと繰り返されていた。弟の意図は一体何なのだろうかと、ぼんやりと思いを巡らせながら眠りに就いたせいか、ソーは弟の体に両手を這わせ、あの息遣いを再び引き出す夢を見たのだった。

***

　ソーは一日の多くを弟のことを考えて費やすようになっていた。夜になり、再び電話が鳴った。

『ソーォォォォ……。ミッドガーディアン共が、奴らは私が四六時中泣いていると思っているのだ』  
　ロキが哀れっぽい泣き声で訴え、グスングスンと音を立てて鼻をすする。

「弟よ、もう夜更けだ。今せねばならん話なのか？」

『重要なことだ』

「いや、違うな。切るぞ」

『待て！待って！』

　電話を切り、ベッドに座って、待つ。予想通り、数秒後にはロキが姿を現した。

「何で通話を終わらせたのだ？」と、ソーに向かって強く言う。

「なぜ俺に卑猥な物語と絵を送ってくる？」

「面白いからさ」

「ロキ……その代わりに、俺に何をして欲しいのか単純に口で言ったらどうだ？」

「あんたにして欲しいことなんて無い」突然、身構える。

「でなければ、こんなに固執はせん筈だ。キスが欲しいなら、唯そう言え。俺はするぞ」

　ロキは突っ立ったまま一瞬口が利けなくなり、それからモゴモゴと呟いた。

「な、な、何故に私があんたのキスを欲しがるなどと？」

「もし、そうでなければ、どうしてお前は俺達がくっつく物語ばかりを送ってくるんだ？」

「あんたを動揺させる為さ。汚らわしい最悪だと思ったろ」

「それどころか」ソーが続ける。「最近は、あれらの物語に描かれている事柄を実践しようかと考えている」

「私と？」神経質に尋ねる。

「そう、お前とだ」

　ロキは心許ない様子で頷くと、ソーに近付いてきた。

「心配せずともよい、弟よ」

　ソーがロキの肩に両手を置き、キスをしようと身を屈める。熱い吐息が互いの顔にかかり唇が触れるか触れないかの瞬間に、突然ロキは姿を消し、それと同時に、ソーは冷たい空気だけを抱いている自分に気付いた。

　15分後、ソーの携帯電話にテキスト・メッセージが届いた。

『ハハハ！私のジョークに引っ掛かったな。キスなんかするもんか。この変態め』

　ソーはゆっくりと返信をタイプした。

『大人らしく振舞えるようになったら戻って来い。それまでは、俺に連絡するな』

「大人らしく振舞えとは、どういう意味だ？」

　ソーの思惑通り、ロキが再び部屋に現れた。

「逃げるのは止めろってことだ。弟よ、何も恐れることはない。俺に愛させてくれたなら、お前を傷けはしない」

「私は、あんたの愛など欲しくないかもしれんぞ」殆ど反射的に、ロキが口走る。

「俺達二人とも、それが真実でないと知っている」ソーが言う。「この俺が欲しいと言うなら、お前のものになってやる。だが、ちゃんと言うまでは駄目だ」

「私は……私は……」ロキは、どう言葉にすればいいのか苦心し、それから静かに言った。「あんたが欲しい」

「さあ、俺はお前のものだ」  
　そう言い、ソーがロキに近付く。ロキが怯んで逃げるのではと半分思いながらも、その頬に手を触れ、それから、身を屈めて優しいキスを唇に落した。  
「ほら、そんなに悪くなかっただろう？」

　ロキは後ずさり、ヘッドライトに照らされたウサギのように目を丸くさせると、そのまま姿を消した。

　少ししてから、ソーの携帯電話にシンプルに“ごめん”とだけ書かれたテキスト・メッセージが届いた。ソーは、それに“お前の心の準備ができるまで、俺はいつまでも待つ”と返信をした。

***

　それから3日間は何の音沙汰もなかったが、ついに物語へのリンクが書かれたメールが一通届いた。ソーはリンクをクリックしながら、また卑猥なストーリーだろうと予想していたが、意外なことに、それはむしろ甘やかでロマンチックな真に愛すべき物語だった。  
　ソーは読み終わると同時に溜息をつくと、弟の頭の中で一体何が進行しているのか解き明かすことが出来ればと願った。そして、携帯電話に手を伸ばし、ロキに返信をした。シンプルに“お前が恋しい”と。

　驚いたことに、返信はこなかった。その夜遅く、ソーはベッドでうとうとし始めると同時にシーツが動くのを感じ、ベッドの上に現れたロキが彼に背を向ける姿勢で横たわっているのに気付いた。どちらも口を利くことなくただ眠り、そして、翌朝ソーが目を覚ました時には、ロキの姿は消えていた。

***

　ベッドに潜りこんだロキが、ソーと顔を向かい合わせるようになるまで一週間かかった。ロキは体を固くしながらもソーの抱擁を受け入れ、最終的には腕に抱かれて眠るようになった。二週間後には、再びキスを許した。キスはソーが夢見ていた以上に良かったが、ロキが身を引いた仕草はソーを狼狽えさせた。

「ロキ、初めてのキスではなかろう？」

「ああ」ロキが答える。「気を悪くしたか？」

「そうではない。ただ、お前が怖がっていたように見えたから」

「先程のキスが、今まで経験してきたキスとは違っていたからさ。これまでのは、いつも性急で----」目を伏せながら言う。「特に気持ちの良いものではなかった」

「弟よ、それはつまり、誰かに酷い目に遭わされたことがあると、そういうことか？」そう尋ね、その考えから、ソーの目に恐れが満ちる。

「違う、違う」ロキが言う。「そういうことじゃない」

「ならいい」と、ソー。「お前を傷つける者は、誰であろうと生かしてはおかん」

「ありがとう」と言い、ロキがソーの腕に身を沈ませる。「あんたは、私には勿体ないよ」

「そんなことはない」

　ソーは微笑み、ロキの額にキスをした。

==========================

　スティーヴはベッドに座って本を読んでおり、一方で、トニーはテレビのチャンネルを気まぐれに変えているところだった。  
　そこへ、壁越しに隣の部屋からぐぐもった呻き声が聞こえてきて、二人は顔を見合わせると同時にニヤリと笑った。急いで立ち上がり、壁に耳をつける。一瞬の静かな間の後、何かがそっと壁にぶつかる音がして、続いて喘ぎ声が始まった。そこから、すぐに規則的な衝突音になり、スティーヴは口を押さえて笑いを噛み殺した。

「この音からして、ようやく漕ぎ着けたようだな」トニーが笑い顔で言う。

「どれだけかかった？三ヵ月？」と、スティーヴ。

「ロキにあれだけ待たされて、よくもソーの玉が腐り落ちなかったもんだ」

『うっ……うぅんっ……兄上……兄上……』壁越しにロキの大きな喘ぎ声が聞こえてきた。

「うわぁ」と、トニー。「これは、興奮すべきかゲッと思うべきかどちらだろう」

「僕はホットだと思う」スティーヴが微笑む。

「へぇ、本当に？気に入ったってわけ？ふーん？」トニーはスティーヴを抱き寄せて情熱的なキスをしてから言った。「私の方が絶対にソーより長くできるぞ」

「確かめたいのか？」

「勿論」

　トニーは間違っていた。

==========================

　夜明けの最初の光の中で、ソーは眠るロキを見つめていた。ロキはとてもリラックスしており、唇に微かな微笑みを浮かべている。  
　今や何もかもが変わっている筈だと、ソーは考えた。ロキはソーを愛し、ソーはロキを愛し返す----。だが、最も重要なのは、ロキが愛を感じることを再び自分自身に許したことだった。夜の内に姿を消さずに、まだベッドにいるという事実がそれを雄弁に物語っている。

　ソーは手を伸ばしてロキの額からもつれた髪を優しく払い、体を傾けて唇の端にそっとキスをした。そして、弟が目を閉じたまま微笑み「ソー」と囁くのを見つめた。

　ロキが体を伸ばし、柔らかな溜息をついてから目を開いた。

「おはよう」と、ソーは幸せに顔を輝かせて言ったが、ロキは微笑み返す代わりに、ぼんやりとしたパニックを滲ませた表情で辺りを見回した。

「今、何時だ？」ロキが目を擦りながら言う。

「まだ早朝だぞ」ソーは答え、ベッドを降りたロキが服を拾い始めるのを見てがっかりした。「もう行くのか？」

「無論だ。今日は同盟者達との会合があるのだ。乱れた姿で出席するわけにはいかん」

「まだヴィランをやるつもりか？」

「よせよ、ソー」と言い、頭からチュニックを被って引っ張る。「あんたの股間のソレが急に癒しの魔法を使えるようになったとでも？まさか1回したくらいで---」

「3回だ」

「ああ、3回ね。それで何もかもが変わるって？随分とナイーヴだな、兄上」

「ロキ」ソーはロキの腰に腕を回して自分に向かせた。「愛しているのだ。どこにも行かんでくれ」

　ロキは僅かに眉根を寄せ、腰の腕を振り解いてから、身を屈めてソーにキスをした。

「事が上手く進んだら、また戻ってくるかもしれない」そう言って立ち上がり、ズボンを履く。

「俺を愛しているか？」ソーが尋ねる。

　ロキは一瞬動きを止め、さっと兄に視線を走らせると、それからまた服を着続けた。

「愛していると口にすることさえできんのか？昨夜のことがあってさえ、まだ認められないと？」

「私は私だ、兄上。昨夜のことがあってさえ、それは変えられん」ロキは悲しげに答え、ブーツを履いて言った。「さらばだ」

　ロキが姿を消し、独り残されたソーは、弟は本心から戻ってくると言ったのだろうかと思い悩むのだった。

***

　ソーがしょげかえったままキッチンに入った。

「おはよう」  
　キッチンテーブルからトニーが言う。彼は、昨日ロキが送ってきた超エロいスラッシュ小説と、びっくりするくらいホットなエロ絵をラップトップに表示させチェックしているところだった。

「疲れているようだな、スターク」トニーの目の隈（クマ）に気付き、ソーが声をかける。

「なかなか眠れなかったんだ。隣室の奴らが夜半中やっていたせいで」

「聞えていたのか？」

「間違いなくニューヨークの半分には聞えていた」

「すまなかった」ソーは言った。「弟は、寝床の中では並はずれて感じやすいのだ」

　トニーが喉にコーヒーを詰まらせて言う。「ああ、だろうね。わざわざ聞くまでもなかったけどな」

「次は静かにするようロキに言っておこう」

「うるさかったのは、彼の方だけじゃない」

「おお……すまん」

　ソーは椅子を引いて、ぐったりと疲れたように腰を下ろした。

「どうした？」と、トニー。「ロキはどこだ？クリームを貰った猫みたいに得意気に、ここらをうろついているかと思ったんだがね」

「いなくなった。弟は変るだろうと思っていたのだが……ヴィラン仲間と会うために出て行ってしまった」

「おお」トニーが答える。「なあ、彼は多くの問題を抱えている。最高のナニをもってしても、それで全てが改善されるわけじゃない」

「何を言っているのか分からんぞ」

「つまり、セックスで心の病は治せないってことさ」

「セックスではな。だが、愛がそうするだろうと思っていた」

　トニーはソーを笑うか、からかうかしたいところだったが、その半面、ソーが口にする言葉は、一つ残らず真摯なものだと分かっていた。

「そうかもな」と、トニーは言った。「彼に少し時間をやれ、いいね？」

***

　目の前にラップトップを置いて、ソーはキッチンテーブルに座り、受信トレイを開きっぱなしにしたまま、ロキからのメッセージを一日中待っていた。メールが届く度に微笑みを浮かべ、それが何か卑猥なものに変えられていないかと、ロキが彼のことを考えているサインが潜んでいないかと願いつつ開封したが、どのメールも改竄されてはいなかった。

「ただ座って待っているより、何か別に楽しいことをしたらどうだい」  
　更なるコーヒーを求めてキッチンに入って来たトニーが、じっと空の受信トレイを見つめるソーに気付いて言った。  
「スティーヴが、喜んでスパーの相手になってくれるぞ」

「いや、待ちたいのだ」

「彼が今夜戻って来なかったらどうする？」

「待ち続けるだけだ」

　トニーは溜息をついてコーヒーを注いでいたが、そこに空中からロキが現れ、あわやコーヒーポットを落しそうになった。

「ロキ」ソーが微笑んで言う。「戻って来たのだな!」

「戻ると言っただろう」ロキは答え、後ろ手にマントを払い椅子に座った。「まだ私を嘘つきだと思っているのか？」

「うーん、どうかな」と、トニー。

　僅かに眉をひそめてロキが言う。「兄上。あんたと、あんたのペットのモータル共の為に贈り物を持ってきたぞ。……友情の証しとして」

「当ててやろうか……ポルノだろ？」再びトニー。

「違う」ロキが答える。

「そりゃ、残念」

　ロキはトニーに向かって片眉を上げてみせてから続けた。  
「私の同盟者達が襲撃計画を目論んでいる。その詳細を教えてやろう。場所、時間、何が起こり、どうやって挫けばいいのかを」

「同盟者達を裏切るのか？」トニーが尋ねる。「何故だ？」

「奴らが私を侮辱したからだ！」ロキは叫ぶと、突然に怒りだした。「その過ちの代償を支払わせてやるのだ」

「弟よ、どうしてそんなことが？奴らはお前を恐れていたのではなかったか？」

　少しの間、ロキは無言で座っていた。怒りを滾らせてぐしゃぐしゃになっていた表情がゆるみ、それから、ちょっとだけ頭を垂れた。

「間違えて……送信して……」と、言葉が尻すぼみに消える。

「何を送信したって？」トニーが尋ねる。

「ソーに送るつもりだった画像を、間違えて奴らに送ってしまったのだ！」ロキが吐き捨てた。

「何てこった！いつものエロ絵を送ったのか！」

　ロキは歯を食いしばって息を飲み込み、膝の上で頭を抱え込んだ。  
「もっと悪いものをだ……」

「しかし、あれより酷いものなどあるのか？」と、ソーが尋ねる。

「あーーーーーー！あーーーーーーー！あーーーーーーーー！やっちまったな？」

　トニーが興奮して言い、同時にロキが両手で顔を覆いながら頷いた。

「何をだ？分からんぞ」と、ソー。

「ここにいるあんたの弟は、自分の裸の写真を……誰に送ったんだ？」

ロキは、両手で顔を覆ったまま絞り出すように言った。「ドゥーム」

　大声で笑いながら、トニーがポケットから携帯電話を取り出す。「スティーヴに知らせなくちゃ！この話を聞いたら、スティーヴの奴、笑い死んじゃうかも！」

「よせ！口外は許さん！」ロキが叫び声を上げて、椅子から飛び上がる。「もし誰かに言ってみろ、お前を生ける下帯に変えて毎日穿いてやる！」

「ホントのところ、こんな面白い話を黙っているくらいなら、パンツだろうと何だろうと喜んでなってやるよ」

　トニーにそう言い返され、ロキは更に言い返す代わりに黙って下唇を噛んだ。携帯電話のスクリーンをタップしながら、トニーがキッチンを出て行く。

「もしもし、スティーヴ！ちょっと聞いてくれよ。信じられないかもしれないが、さっきな-----」

「スターク！覚えていろ！」ロキがトニーの背中に向かって叫んだ。

==========================

　襲撃計画は、ロキの言った正にその通りに進み、アヴェンジャーズはロキの言った正にその通りにドゥームの軍勢を破ることができた。新たな大勝利を祝って、ニューヨーク市は彼らのために紙吹雪の舞う大掛かりなパレードを催すことを決定した。

　パレードの当日、一番良いアーマーに身を包んだソーのまわりで、ロキは兄が完璧に見えるよう世話を焼いていた。マントを真っ直ぐに整え、皺が寄らないように両手で撫で下ろす。そうしてから、一歩下がって出来栄えを確認した。

「どう見える？」ソーが尋ねる。

「ヒーローらしく見える」ロキは小さな溜息とともに答えた。

「一緒にパレードの車に乗らなくて本当にいいのか？ドゥームの軍勢に勝てたのも、お前のくれた情報があってこそなのに」

「栄誉ある地球最高のヒーロー達のパレードだ。私のようなヴィランに相応しい場とは思えんね」

「お前は、もうヴィランではない」

　ロキは微笑み、大きく溜息をついてから言った。「まぁぁぁったく、兄上ときたら、未だにナイーヴなんだから。さあ、お行きよ。ご褒美が待っているよ」

　ソーはにっこりと微笑み、ロキの頬にキスをしてから迎えのバスに向かった。

「また後でな、ロキ！」と、振り向きざまに叫ぶ。

　ロキは苦笑を浮かべながら穏やかに手を振り、バスが出発するのを見届けると同時に体の前で両手を組んだ。

「また後でね、兄上。勿論、また後で」

　そして、声を立てて笑った。

***

　それは、ソーが初めて目にする光景だった。今までも数千人単位の集いを見てきたことはあったが、ここまで喜びに溢れたものはなかった。紙吹雪がヨトゥンヘイムの雪のように舞い落ち、それは、それは美しかった。

「凄いな！」スティーヴが、オープントップ・バスの上で手を振りながら言う。

「まさしく。ロキと一緒にこの光景を見たかった」ソーが言った。

「大丈夫、きっと彼もどこからかこっそり見ているさ」

「スティーヴ！」トニーが弾むようにやって来て叫ぶ。「あれを見ろよ！オフィスの窓から私を見て頬を赤らめているお嬢さんがいるぞ！」

「何だって？」

　手首からトニーの指を解きながら、スティーヴが非難めいた目をトニーに向ける。

「冗談だよ、馬鹿だな！君というものがありながら、見るからにE75カップの見知らぬ女性に目移りするわけがないだろ？」

　トニーが調子よく答える。街中の視線が自分達の上に注がれていることなどお構いなしにスティーヴの頬にキスをしてから、ブルースとナターシャがいるバス後部に戻って行った。  
　スティーヴは少し赤面し、それから、ふと床を見下ろして何か奇妙なことに気付いた。紙吹雪の中から一片を拾い上げる。

「これって、こういうものなのか？紙吹雪のテープに何か書いてあるけど----」拾った紙テープを抓み上げて小さな印刷文字を読む。「うわ！パレードを止めろ！パレードを止めろ！！」

「どうしたのだ、キャプテン？」スティーヴがパニックを起こしているのを見て、ソーが尋ねる。

　スティーヴは無言でソーの手に紙テープを押し付けると、バスの階段を駆け下りて行った。  
　ソーは、紙テープに目を寄せて印字を読んだ。そこには、“トニーが赤と金の巨大なそれをスティーヴの体内に突き入れる間、スティーヴは呻き声を上げ、背を反らして----”と書かれていた。

「ロキ！！」ソーの吠え声が轟いた。

　ロキは群衆の中に紛れ、笑いの涙を頬に伝わせていた。

***

　ヒーロー達の姿がよく見えるように母親に抱きあげられていた男の子が、母の髪についた紙吹雪を手に取った。表面に文字が書かれていることに気付き、頭の中でゆっくりと読み上げていくと、一つ分からない言葉にいきあたった。

「ママ？」地面に降ろされながら、その男の子は尋ねた。「ディルドって何？」

=================================  
END


End file.
